Ashver Burtis
Ashver Burtis, also known as Mirage. He is the current Guardian of Filya holding the title since the year 2201. He uses a bow to fight along with the most powerful illusion magic. He can literally shift the reality, no matter what opponent he has to face, whether it is an insect, demon or a human. The enemy will always lose the sense of reality. 'Childhood and the illusion of love' Ashver, born in 1243 was a son of simple artisan. From his earliest days he has studied hard to master his future proffesion, unlike most boys learning brought him happiness. He followed that path for a long time, until he became an adult. In that time he met a beatiful female, named Sey, She was orphaned as a child because both her parents were murdered. From the first sight he felt slightly attracted by her, but with every day his desire to be with her grew stronger. Despite his fathers plans, the love couple traveled to Toronis, where they wanted to get some time alone. A short time after that they got married – and to his amazement – the day after the wedding his entire attraction faded. Sey explained then, that her mother tought her the secrets of the arcane school of illusion, with it she was capable of winning his heart. She gave him a choice: cast the charm on him again, or let him leave. As he missed the feeling he had for her, he asked her. Furthermore, he wanted to uncover the secrets of illusion. Thanks to this, he got a firm grasp in that art he later started using it to gain wealth an immoral, but profitable way – skillfully deveiving and charming his clients. Career path Due to the fact that they were eternals, their marriege lasted over eight hundred years. Unfortunately, shortly after their wedding anniversary a tragic event occured. A pack of very intelligent wolves attacked their town. The attack was caused by the rising number of hunts on the wolves. That day, his beloved Sey was torn apart by wolves. Asher managed to survive thanks to the illusion magic, but it was too late for Sey. Watching her corpse lying on the ground, he fell into depression. He picked up her ripped hand, went home and with its skin, he bound an arrow. From this day forth, he holds that arrow in his quiver to kill the man that she hated the most - The man who coldbloodly murdered her parents. Having a lust for revendge on those who killed her, aswell as having need to aid those in need. He made up his mind and joined the Hunter Brotherhood. From the beggining he was favored by Adoya , who had learnt about his tragic story. As a very sensitive person, Adoya considered his perseverance and skills as very usefull to the Brotherhood. She started giving him harder missions to prove the rest of the Brotherhood that he deserves something more than just a Green Shawler. After many years of hard work, he became the Guardian of Filya, once Adoya became the Champion in year 2200.